Spirit Blades
by TheMidnightEcho
Summary: : Set in an alternate universe where beys don't exist but powerful weapons called " Spirit Blades." But in this universe darkness has taken over the world, it shattered any hope people had left. Now a resistance has shown itself to stop the reign of darkness. Will the resistance win or will darkness swallow them whole? ( NO MORE OCs!)


**Hello Welcome to Spirit Blades. I have quick thing to say before the story starts. Thank you to everyone who sent in OCs there were quite a few, it was so difficult to choose some since they were all so good! But I did these are the OCs that are going to be in this story.**

**Frieda by GoldenAngel999**

**Jäger by Star's Roaring Blaze**

**Ninel by Graceful Armyliss**

**Ryua by RyuugaandSakyo**

**Masaru by ShadowSlayer2013**

**Landen by Me**

**Eric by Me**

**Jimmy by JadentheBlader**

**Serena by Nightmare Princess**

**I may put in another Oc in the future, but for now these are the OCs. One more thing before I start the story. I will still use the term "bladers" it makes since they are using weapons. Also all the original cast has their most current special moves and abilities. This story setting timeline is set in a modern, not in a medieval timeline in case anybody was wondering. Enjoy Chapter 1! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Eric and his small group trudged through the dark damp forest. Eric looked to his weary companions Jäger was to his left.

His 14 year old friend wore a light blue sweater that says "Burnin' in the New Era," with a matching cardigan and black bell bottoms. Her black boot making a sticking sound has she walked. She also wore neon green gloves to protect her hands. Her pair of black and blue dual swords with jagged ridges with her Liger Dragoon spirit inside. Were tucked safely in the sword sheathes on a belt on her hips. Her bight clothes reflected off her dark skin, her slim figure was attractive and her purple lilac eyes only added to that. Her black hair was in a long high pony tail which had hints of blue and streaks of white. Her height was 5.0 well that least that's what she told him. Jäger was the scholar of the group always using big words in her sentences.

Eric turned his attention to the girl walking next to Jäger, Frieda.

This 15 year old girl had a fair complexion it was peachy color. Her height was about 5"6. Her red cherry hair extended to her shoulders creating side bangs that did not cover her blue eyes. She wore a pink midriff top and a sleeveless red mini-jacket with white hearts for the design. She also wore ripped-short denim shorts with a brown heart belt and purple velvet stilettos. She had a pink bracelet on her left wrist. Her two 4 feet long Kanata blades which possessed her Spirit Ray Virgo, were securely fastened on a gold belt around her waist. Frieda is very compassionate and kind towards the group.

Eric turned his head to his next companion which was Jimmy or Jim for short. Well that's what he calls him anyway. Jim was walking behind the group he was humming some rap song. Jim was dark skinned with rare navy blue eyes, his dark brown hair was sticking out of the yellow and black snapback he was wearing. He also wore a red and white hoodie, Eric could see a black shirt sticking out from under his hoodie, and on blue jeans with holes in the knees his jeans went to the ankle of his mush shoes. His sharp edged spear which contained his Spirit Typhlosion was slung across his back. Jim had very laid back personality he could be very funny at times.

Eric turned his attention to himself now. He had grey eyes with a tinge of green near the irises. People had always complemented him on his eyes well that was before the world was taken over by unbeatable darkness. Eric also had silver wavy hair that was down going just above his shoulders, some hung in his face creating a small bang. Eric was a bit short for his age he was 17 but his height was about 5"5. He wore a blue and silver vest which was closed his suited around his figure well, he also had on greyish blackish cargo shorts that went just below his knees. He wore heavy black combat boots, and his curved spirit blade which had his Thunder Falcon spirit inside was strapped across his back.

"Man can we stop now and rest." Jimmy spoke after they had walked a while longer. Eric and the rest stopped. They all looked weary, Eric sighed.

He looked at the sky it was filled dark clouds as always. Ever since the world was taken over by a darkness a few years ago, the sun never shone anymore. It was always blocked out by the gloomy depressing clouds. Eric turned to the distance the buildings of a ruined city were close.

"Yeah let's stop here."

* * *

They all sat around the camp fire in silence. It was usually like this no one would talk just utter silence. Eric glanced around at his companions, Jäger was examining her dual blades her fingers running over the sharp edge. Frieda was staring into the fire the orange glow radiating on her face making it glow. Jimmy had his hoodie hood on it covered his eyes only making his nose and mouth visible. Eric sighed mentally this needed to stop all this silence was unbearable he needed to do something.

Eric leaned off the log he was leaning against. He cleared his throat and instantly all eyes were on him. Except Jimmy's but he turned his head towards him.

"We should be arriving in the city tomorrow." Eric said saying something to get a conversation going.

Jäger looked at him and smiled "I concur with that."

"Concur what?!" Jimmy suddenly asked flipping off his hood. "Really Jäger you have to use simpler words.''

Jäger rolled her eyes "You should know what that word means Jim, it's a basic SAT word didn't you learn it in high school?"

Jimmy grinned "Well I wasn't really paying attention to SAT words when my school was being invaded by darkles."

Darkles were shadow creatures created by the monster who was the cause of all this destruction. His name is Unknown, no one knew his real name all they knew is that he was a cruel heartless monster.

Jäger opened her mouth to say something back to Jimmy. But Eric intervened by changing the subject.

"We should search for supplies when we get in the city." Eric said "We're almost out of food maybe we could find some." He gestured to a yellow duffle back it was a bit lumpy because it contained cans of soup.

"Yeah maybe we could even find some makeup, because I definitely need some more blush" Frieda said

They rest of the group sweat dropped.

"Sure Frieda sure." Jimmy said with a smile.

Jäger yawned "Alright I'm going to get some shut eye. I suggest you guys do the same."

Eric nodded now noticing he was exhausted they had spent the whole day walking. Knowing they were all tired they called it a night and went to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is finished. Please Review~Favorite~Follow. **


End file.
